SONIC'S WORLD: #1 - The Beginning
by ChaozJamez
Summary: The origin of Sonic the hedgehog...From my point of view...
1. Sonic World Prolouge

SONIC WORLD: #1 – The Beginning

This story will tell you the origins of Sonic the Hedgehog…

ALL MATERIAL IS © COPYRIGHT Sega Enterprises LMT, but the 'remix' is copyright to me, Perfect Chaos! Let the story begin!

Once on planet Mobius, there was a kind scientist that went by the name of Dr. Kintobor. He lived in a small lab, outside the lush forests of the 'Green Hill Zone'.

Each place on Mobius was divided into zones, and each zones contained a natural, elemental 'theme' to them. For example, the 'Green Hill Zone' is called that, well, for it's green hills I suppose... And 'HydroCity Zone', as it is based in and underwater city. Simple, eh?

Anyway, Kintobor had discovered something extraordinary...He had finally managed to cure the world from hate, war, and destruction. Kintobor had trapped all of this 'Chaos Energy' (as it was called back then) into 7 precious gems, known as the 'Chaos Emeralds'. It was also Kintobor that created the 'Super-Sonic Speed Shoes'. These are special shoes that can make anyone run at the speed of light! Now, Kintobor wanted to try these out, but they didn't fit on his feet, or any of the other woodland animal's little paws! Expect from one little hedgehog. Kintobor took him inside his lab for research...

"I know, little guy," said Kintobor, "I'll call you...Sonic! Because you're the first thing on Mobius to test out my new shoes!" So Kintobor put them on Sonic's feet, and away he went! All that Kintobor could see was a cloud of dust, and two seconds later, the dust cleared... A shadowy figure stood upright, facing Kintobor. Sonic had turned from his natural brown colour, to bright, neon blue, right after he hit the speed of sound! As the noise of the sonic boom (that Sonic created when he ran) faded away into the distance, Kintobor jumped for joy. "It worked! It worked! I have created the fastest thing on Mobius!" said Kintobor, excitedly. His lab coat was covered in dirt and dust particles...

"What's up, dude?" said Sonic, very cool indeed, "You look like you've just seen a ghost! Boy, what a wimp..." Kintobor picked himself up, and got back to work on his latest invention: 'The Chaos Compressor', a chamber to hold the 7 Chaos Emeralds in. 

"Sonic, I'm getting really hungry, I haven't ate all day!" said Kintobor "Pass me that boiled egg over there, would you, please?"

"Sure thing, doc. Hey! What a pong! You sure it's alright to eat this thing?!" said Sonic, holding his nose.

"I know what I'm doing..." said Kintobor. But just then, something happened. Kintobor slipped on some stray oil, leaking from the half-finished chamber. Sonic jumped forward to try and catch Kintobor, but he didn't. The egg fell into the oil, Kintobor fell into the oil, The Emeralds fell into the oil, and then, the oil went on fire...

...The evil power of the Emeralds collided with Kintobor, turning him into the exact opposite of what he used to be. Instead of being kind, he became evil, instead of being thin and fit, he became repulsive and fat, and to make matters worse, that boiled egg turned him egg-shaped, and he began to stink badly, really badly. And as for his name, it turned backwards, too. Kintobor had changed, he was now the hated enemy of Sonic, he was now Robotnik! With his skills in technology and robotic eletronics, he created his own army of demonic beings. Huge metallic robots called 'Badniks' took over the planet, and each zone in Mobius was rigged with tricks and traps to destroy Sonic the hedgehog. What will happen to our hero? Well, that's what this website is about...isn't it? For you to get the info! Click on the 'My Writing' link at the top of the page...have fun! :)


	2. Sonic World Part 2

SONIC WORLD: #2 – Heads Or Tails!

This story is a 'remix' of the Sonic the Hedgehog 2 game on the Sega Mega Drive. It's about how Sonic met his furry friend, Tails!

ALL MATERIAL IS © COPYRIGHT Sega Enterprises LMT, but the 'remix' is copyright to me, Perfect Chaos! Let the story begin!

A dark cloud appeared over Green Hill Zone. Robotnik was up to no good. His latest creation, the Egg-O-Matic, a huge aluminium space craft, towered over Sonic's blue spiky body on that cold, stormy day. As Sonic was running along the zone, collecting golden rings that boosted his speed energy, and smashing into badniks right, left, and centre, he stopped for some strange reason. Like something told him to stop. Sonic was confused.

"Yo...! Which un-cool dude is playing tricks on me, huh? Come on, own up!" He murmured. Just then, a little orange, furry ball fell out of the tree above, and knocked Sonic out. "Huh? Wa-wassat?" Sonic woke up a while later, only to find a fox's orange and white furry face staring right at him.

"Hey, mister, are you ok?" said the fox, worried.

"Who are you, little guy? Don't you know falling out of trees is dangerous?" Joked Sonic, annoyingly.

"Uh...It wasn't my fault, honest. I was just trying to live with them..." The fox pointed up at a bird's nest in the tree, the birds turned away, and ignored him. "

"Why would you want to live with them? You're not a bird! Are you...?" Said Sonic, confused.

"I'm not? But I can fly! Watch this!" The fox unusually had 2 big, fluffy tails! He spun then round, and took off, like a helicopter! "See? If I'm not a bird, I must be a bug or somethin'!"

"Look, kid. You're a fox, and foxes don't fly...I must be dreaming..." So Sonic sat down, next to the tree, still confused as ever.

"Well, I can fly, and you're not dreaming...We're on planet Mobius, remember? Not all things are what they seem to be, remember?" 

"I...I guess so." Said Sonic, as he shook off his confusion "So, squirt, where are you off to then?"

"Nowhere. I need a home quickly, It's getting dark." Said the fox.

"Say, dude, what's your name?" Sonic muttered, trying to change the question of where the fox lives.

"Miles" he replied.

"Miles?" said Sonic.

"Yea. I hate it. The sad part is...I don't have a family to ask why the called me it!" Miles sobbed, and Sonic wasted no time.

"Ok, lil' guy, you can tag along for a while. But that's only 'cause I hate to see people cry, ok?"

"Gee...thanks mister!" He smiled happily "You really mean it?"

"Sure I do...and I'll nick name you..." Sonic wondered. Then he remembered...Miles can fly..."Tails. I'll call you Tails!"

"Wow! What I day! Not only do I find out that I'm not a bird, not a bug, I've got a big brother and a new name...I'm Tails!" Tails flew upside down, then giggled to himself. Sonic was happy with what he done. He'd never seen a fox so happy before. It brought a tear to his eye. So he breathed in, and said

"Come on, Tails! Let's go take on Robotnik together!"

"Alright...Let's go, go, go!" Shouted Tails, as they ran off together. But little did they know, they were destined to be friends forever...


	3. Sonic World Part 3

SONIC WORLD: #3 – Magical Emerald Holder

This story is about Knuckles' origins, and how he met up with our blue superhero!

ALL MATERIAL IS © COPYRIGHT Sega Enterprises LMT, but the 'remix' is copyright to me, Perfect Chaos! Let the story begin!

There once was a tale told, about 7 special crystals, each had ultimate power, and could make any dream come true. As these Chaos Emeralds scattered across the zones of planet Mobius when an absent-minded human's contraption went terribly wrong, one individual promised his tribe he would set out to find and restore them. The tribe was known as the race of Echidnas, and that one individual, was called Knuckles. Knuckles was no normal Echidna. He had protected his people from war, famine and any other brave, heroic task. But you're probably wondering how one single spiky ant-eater could do all that. Well, to be honest, he can't. Knuckles needs a lot of help on his brave missions, and when he is in danger, he calls upon a hyperactive force of super-charged power. Somewhere in the Hidden Palace Zone, there is an 'Emerald Chamber'. This holds the 7 Chaos Emeralds, and one gigantic emerald, known as 'The Master'. Knuckles's neck-chain that he wears contains segments of the Master Emerald engraved in it, and when he is in trouble, he can call upon these segments make him super-strong, and with the hyperactive, enchanted power, he can take on anyone, and anything.

The way Knuckles met Sonic and Tails is a totally different matter. As you already know, when Robotnik's 'Chaos Compressor' went way out of control, the emeralds spread over the zones like wildfire, and massive eruptions and nuclear explosions killed the lives of many, many individuals. Most lives were those of the Echidna race, and in no time, Knuckles was the only Echidna to survive. His race was gone. His tribe was destroyed. He was bewildered, and didn't know what was going on at the time. Knuckles soon became weak and gullible…That's when Robotnik ambushed him. He tempted Knuckles with irresistible power, and a chrome-coloured emerald he had found, and stolen. Knuckles turned in. Robotnik soon convinced Knuckles that Sonic was the hated enemy, and that he was on an adventure to steal the 7 Chaos Emeralds! Knuckles stupidly believed him, but then became totally brainwashed, and only trusted Robotnik, who was really the true enemy!

It was on Angel Island Zone that Knuckles collided into Sonic. In Sonic's last attempt to save the world, he had successfully collected all the 7 emeralds, and was speeding across the white, sandy beach. When Sonic got more are more inland, however…it happened. Knuckles smashed out of the ground, and in no time, had paralysed Sonic. Leaving him weak, useless, and stunned. Knuckles stole the emeralds, and quickly ran off to hand them over into the filthy hands of Dr. Robotnik. For the first time, Robotnik thought he had done something right, but what he doesn't know, is that Sonic and Tails are after him, and are prepared to get those emeralds back, even if they have to deal with Knuckles aswell. Double trouble or not, Sonic and Tails will get there in the end! 

"Robotnik, watch your stinky, egg-shaped back…! " Said Sonic and Tails as they ran off into the distance, leaving a trail of dust behind… 


	4. Sonic World Part 4

SONIC WORLD: #4 – Tickled Pink!

This story is based around the Mega CD's: Sonic CD, In other words, how Sonic met Amy Rose!

ALL MATERIAL IS © COPYRIGHT Sega Enterprises LMT, but the 'remix' is copyright to me, Perfect Chaos! Let the story begin!

Last time, Knuckles the echidna was brainwashed into thinking Sonic was the enemy of Mobius, and wanted all the 7 Chaos Emeralds to hand over to Robotnik, the real evil dictator of the planet. Robotnik's plans were kept secret until now. He wanted to use the 7 emeralds ultimate power to launch his massive, gigantic space-station: 'The Death Egg' But, as Sonic was the fastest hedgehog on Mobius, he got there first, and after a huge battle on the wing of the space-station, Sonic managed to get the final emerald, and return them to the floating island, where they belong in a chamber underneath the Lava Reef Zone. Sonic soon convinced Knuckles that Robotnik was the real bad guy. I mean, the signs were obvious, eh? The space station, the stealing of emeralds, etc, etc. Anyway, Knuckles had to stay behind in the emerald chamber to keep and eye on those gems, and Tails, Sonic's (so-to-speak) sidekick kept Knuckles company, as Sonic rushed off to find out where Robotnik's damaged space-ship had landed. A new adventure had just begun…

With the help of Tails's engineering skills, he built himself and Sonic a cool bi-plane called 'The Tornado' to transport them between planet Mobius and the Floating Island. Sonic used this to get home, but he mistakenly crashed it into a huge rock at an enchanted place called 'Never Lake'

"Ah well…" Sonic sighed "I don't know how Tails made the Tornado, so therefore I don't know how to fix the Tornado! Oh dear…what will I do?!" He said, sarcastically. Never Lake was a special place at near the equator of Mobius. It was special, because only once every 3 months, a huge planet called 'The Miracle Planet' would appear over the watery pool, and you would be able to jump into another dimension, which in Sonic's case, was a whole new adventure! His timing couldn't get any better. The Miracle planet just appeared overhead as he crashed into that rock. For some strange reason, the rock looked like Robotnik's big, ugly face.

"Naw, it can't be a statue of Robotnik…He's too fat and dumb to sculpt all that in just 3 months. Ha ha ha…" Sonic loves joking about Robotnik. Maybe that's why Sonic and Tails nicknamed him 'Eggman' - for his smelly, egg-like features! Then, a strange, small figure came out of the planet, being chased by a heard of Badniks. Two in particular, were Mosqbots, mosquito-type Badniks with a painful sting in their nose. The other three were Buzz-Bombers, bee-type Badniks that shoot out deadly fireballs to try and burn all the poor woodland folk! These guys are hard to beat, but to Sonic, they were a piece of cake.

"Those creeps are chasing that poor girl! I gotta go stop them!" Sonic chased and hunted down the Badniks, and soon they were nothing but scraps of metal.

"Hey, are you ok?" Sonic said to the girl

"I'm fine, but my leg is sore. Really sore!" Said the girl. She was a small, pink hedgehog, and according to Sonic, had a cute smile… 

"Stay right here, I…uhhhh…I know! I'll go get something for it, ok?" Sonic ran back to the Tornado to get an emergency kit from the storage box in the cockpit of the plane. The hedgehog admired the way he ran, and Sonic, well, he was just showing off…

"Here you go. He wrapped a bandage round her leg, and held a golden ring up to it.

"What are you doing now?" Said the pink hedgehog.

"Don't worry…" Replied Sonic, "These mystical rings hold something called 'Chaos Energy' that magically heals sore wounds, and makes you much stronger!"

"Cool, It's working already!" The pink hedgehog stood up.

"So, what's your name…?" Said one curious, blue hedgehog. "Mine is Sonic, the fastest thing on two legs! Pleased to meet you!"

"Mine's Amy. Don't ask why, I lost my mum and dad when Robotnik took over the Miracle Planet. He destroyed everything!" Sonic's face lit up, he fell down on the ground. "Sonic, are you ok?!" screamed Amy, shocked.

"I…I'm fine…in fact, no. No I'm not fine! Robotnik is up there destroying that innocent planet! I have to stop him! Now! Grrrrrrrr…" Sonic stood up, and brushed himself. But, he was soon knocked back down again, as a dark, neon-blue metallic figure whizzed out of the planet, and crashed directly into him!

"Ugh! What the…?" pondered Sonic to himself.

"Hey, Sonic! Where are you?" I can't see because of all this dust! A Sonic-shaped figure stood up, and moved towards Amy. "Oh Sonic! You're ok! Good. What happened? Sonic? SONIC!" The figure was not Sonic. It was a 'Metallix'. A Metallix is one of Robotnik's deadly robots that can copy anyone or anything's signature moves. When Metallix crashed into Sonic, he adapted the hedgehog's speed, his knowledge, and his thoughts. Then he remembered. His mission was to capture Amy, and bring her to Robotnik as a slave. Sonic woke up to find Metallix flying up to the planet with Amy in his clutches!

"Sonic! Help meeeeee…!" Screamed Amy, then they vanished. Sonic stood up.

"I'm gonna get you Eggman. I'm gonna get you, and your metallic hunk of junk, and maybe make a girlfriend in the process! So bring it o…huh?!" The ground shook, the planet changed shape, it became bigger, and for some reason, much heavier than usual. As metal and robotic scraps spread across the planet, the laugh of Robotnik could be heard everywhere on Mobius. Just then, a huge iron chain flew from the Miracle planet down to Mobius and connected up neatly into the giant sculpture of Robotnik's face, which Sonic came across earlier. Robotnik had attached the parallel universe called the Miracle planet to Mobius's surface! Sonic speeded up the chain, and into the planet. He had to get Amy back. He had to stop Robotnik, and without Tails, he was on his own…

To find out what happens, get down to your local video game retailer and buy a Sega Mega CD and Sonic CD! Go on! DO IT!


End file.
